Lo mate, Minho
by Daydunbar10
Summary: A la final, Thomas tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad a Minho.


Unos simples pero a la vez fuertes sollozos retumbaron en sus oídos al pasar por aquella puerta cerrada. Minho se detuvo unos minutos frente a ella observándola fijamente mientras escuchaba como el llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Fue cuando inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que aquellos sollozos provenían de la persona a la cual conocería en todas partes, Thomas.

Su confusión se hizo más grande, ¿por qué estaba llorando? exactamente hace unos quizás dos días estaba completamente feliz, es decir, no estaba brotando alegría hasta por los poros pero tampoco estaba del todo deprimido incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, Minho pensó en ese instante que en el fondo todo lo que había sucedido le afectaba bastante pero no quería mostrar lo que sentía o al menos no públicamente.

Sin pedir permiso o sin tocar la puerta entró a la dichosa habitación, solo para encontrarse con Thomas sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared mientras abrazaba sus propias rodillas y lloraba de una manera que nunca había visto en él, por lo que supo que se trataba de algo serio.

Lentamente, se acerco a él y se agacho quedando a su altura.

—¿Thomas? —Pregunta, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero por su tono de voz claramente se notaba la preocupación— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

homas sube su mirada, conectando sus ojos con los de Minho, e inmediatamente sintió como la culpa le llenaba el alma y le revolvía el estomago de una forma insoportable. Fue cuando no pudo contenerse más, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, el no se merecía eso.

—Necesito...—Thomas da una respiración profunda atragantándose con su propia saliva, antes de seguir hablando— Necesito decirte algo—Termina, limpiando algunas lágrimas adicionales que amenazaban con salir por su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta, esta vez, mostrando la preocupación.— Ya estamos en el paraíso, ¿por qué lloras? ¿es la emoción que sientes o...? —Exclama, aparentemente mostrando una risa no tan alegre.— Oh, sí...—Sigue, como si supiera lo que Thomas estaba tratando de decirle a pesar de que en el fondo presentía que no era así— Yo también echo de menos a Newt per...

—¡Yo lo mate! —Grito con mucha fuerza, incapaz de mirar a Minho.

Desde que decidió que le diría la verdad porque este merecía saberla supo que luego de hacerlo se le haría totalmente difícil volver a mirarlo a los ojos, no podía, mirarlo fijamente se convirtió desde ese momento en una de las cosas más difíciles que le ha tocado hacer aparte de tener que escuchar las suplicas de Newt cuando le pedía que acabara con su sufrimiento. Fue horrible. Horrible.

—Espera...—Suspira Minho paralizado— ¿Q-qué haz dicho?

Eso cayó como un balde de agua completamente fría sobre Minho, se esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquiera cosa que fuera menos dolorosa que eso.

—¡Lo mate, Minho! —Repite entre gritos, con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro una vez más, nublando su vista.— ¡Mate a Newt! ¡Lo mate! ¡Lo mate! ¡Lo mate! ¡Lo mate! —Repite una y otra vez.

Minho niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, sentándose en el suelo frente a Thomas sin poder creerlo mientras en su mente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera una pesadilla de mal gusto de la que muy pronto despertaría.

Thomas esta vez, fue un poco más fuerte-por así decirlo- y levanto su vista para mirarlo. Y justo en ese momento, en el instante en que notó como las lágrimas parecían inundar los ojos de Minho, sintió como su corazón volvía a caer por el mismo abismo negro en el que cayó cuando escucho aquellas palabras que marcarían su vida para siempre "Por favor, tommy, por favor", desde ese momento no volvió a imaginar que hubiera otra cosa que doliera más que eso. Hasta ahora, porque claro que la había, y aquello era, decirle la verdad a Minho.

—¿Minho? —Pregunta en un suspiro tembloroso al caer más profundo en la realidad y darse cuenta de que este seguía con la misma mirada perdida.

Y justo cuando Minho estaba a punto de reaccionar, o al menos cuando supo que iba a hacerlo, todo se volvió negro para él.


End file.
